Black Heart
by Black Cats Have Bad Luck
Summary: What if Allen Walker never met Cross? Will he be the same or will he change D.Gray Man history?
1. Prologue: Meeting the Earl

**Author's Note: This is my first story so please no flames! I would like some advice to make this better though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man, if I did I would be rich and would not be typing this up on this site. Therefore I do not own these characters either. If you thought I did I don't, got it?**

~linebreak~

Prologue

~linebreak~

Dead, that was the word echoing through Allen's head. It was causing the poor boy despair, kneeling in front of his adoptive father's grave. Humans are cruel, Allen had decided on this fateful night. The humans that reside on this earth are heartless, even since the beginning of his life he should of known.

~linebreak~

_Pain filled Allen's mind, in the old alley his eyes shone out. Although he knew the adults out there heard him all they did was move away from where he was. Blood was streaming down his mouth from getting repetitively punched and kicked. Bruises were starting to form under the old rags he wore. _

"_Hey demon, are you still alive? You shouldn't even be on this earth in the first place." The leader of the group said in his ear. The others snickered and looked down on Allen's crumpled form. You could hear his ragged breathing and see the heaving of his chest. The leader stepped on Allen's 'demon' arm ad he couldn't stop himself from wincing. The stronger boy twisted his foot and got a yelp in return. He stopped and Allen looked over with hazy eyes at his attacker._

"_Your lucky I'm letting you live, your only a monster that everyone hates anyway." With that the taller boy turned around and left, followed closely by the rest of the group. Allen was left in that weak form for days, his anger for humans growing from the abuse._

_He had decided then to hate those cold-hearted humans, instead he got Mana that loved him. Allen thought he was wrong about them but it was as if God wanted to punish him for that thought. Mana died on the very next day, on his made up birthday. _

~linebreak~

"What a birthday present," Allen muttered, at that moment a fat shadow was behind him.

"Hello there child, what's your name? I am called the Millennium Earl." The plump man with a top hat said to Allen.

"My name is Allen…." He wandered off there, wandering what his last name was, is it ok for him to take Mana's last name? Since Allen was adopted by Mana he thought it as ok. " Allen Walker, Millennium Earl."

"Would you like me to revive Mana for you?" The Millennium Earl asked, reading the tombstone in front of the child. The child itself was like an angel, with the porcelain white face and silver eyes. The voice that belonged to that face was like a lovely melody. Sadly this child was going to be an akuma, although that innocent face could be an advantage.

"You can do that?" Allen asked, curious. Never has he seen such a fat man, he en had gray skin! Although he saw that all he could think about was that Mana could be alive again.

"Of course! All you have to do is yell out the name of your loved one and their soul will go into this skeleton here." The fat man replied and showed Allen the skeleton on the rack, it had no eyeholes, nor any fingers and toes. Although Allen saw this he still yelled out the words that changed his life.

"MANA!" Allen yelled and lightning was shooting down on the skeleton there, Mana was written in elegant font on the forehead. He took a step forward towards the skeleton, not knowing this would change his life, as he knew it.

~linebreak~

Allen was crying once again, only now he had forgotten company. This time Allen was the one to kill Mana, with his ugly arm. Not only that, his appearance changed. His hair was now pure white and he had an ugly gash on his eye. The forgotten company was debating what to do with poor Allen.

Allen should be killed, as he could be a future exorcist, but there was something that told him not to kill Allen. With this urge he decided that Allen could be his secret weapon against the Black Order, they wouldn't think an exorcist will fight on the other side of the war anyway.

"Allen-kun, would you like to be part of my family?" The earl asked, hand outstretched. Allen hesitated, but mentally debated that this was his best choice and took that hand. He was then lifted up and they were flying away.

Allen closed his eyes in fright, they were closed throughout the whole journey but was slightly open when he felt they landed. They were in front of strange people, with the same gray skin as the Millennium Earl. One of them, the male with a top hat asked the one holding Allen the question that was unspoken through that crowd.

"Who is that?" The man asked the Earl. The earl then answered that he was an exorcist, whatever they were. Then he said to them that he was on their side, calming the shocked faces of the gray skinned people.

The earl then told Allen, "This is your new family." Those words filled Allen with happiness and warmth. The ray skinned people known as his family were smiling at him with warmth he had never known before.

"Thank you," he whispered to the Earl and they headed towards what was known to them as the dining room. A new place for Allen, a new chance at life.

~linebreak~

A certain red haired man stood in front of the now soulless grave. "I was too late then," he said and left the grave without a sound, holding the half filled wine bottle with him.

~linebreak~

**I probably won't update much but I will try to update as much as possible!**


	2. Prologue 2: Introductions

**Author's Note**

**Hello there! I have found a new idea and it got stuck in my head, then I couldn't type down this one because of it. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own man or its many characters.**

~linebreak~

Chapter 2

~linebreak~

Allen hid behind the Millennium Earl until they were at the dining table; he was lifted up and dropped on a seat. He shifted around and watched as the others took their seats. The Earl sat down last and they all looked at him, his grin got bigger and he started speaking.

"This is Allen Walker, an exorcist with a parasitic innocence," at this point all of the Noahs cringed. "He is also a Noah, the Noah of-" he was cut off by Road who stood up and asked what they were all thinking.

"How is that possible? I thought Innocence was poisonous to us?" sh asked with curiosity and was answered easily.

"Allen is God's most beloved child and is also a dormant Noah which hasn't been seen in a millennia. As I was saying, he is the Noah of Fear, I haven't met him yet so I don't know what he can do. All I know is that Allen-kun is very powerful and is important to the war. Now we should start with the introductions!" he said, looking at Tyki to start. "You start Tyki-pon.'

"Earl, please stop calling me that," Tyki sighed and then looked at Allen. " I am Tyki Mikk and is the Noah of Pleasure." He said and leaned back.

" I am Lulubell, Noah of Lust," the said person then turned into a black cat.

"I am Debbito,"

"I am Jasdero, together we are"

"Jasdevi! The Noah of Bond" they said with their guns pointing at each other.

This continued until they all introduced themselves and they looked at the earl.

"Now that that's over lets eat! " he said ad food came to the table, they were all about to eat until all the food on the table disappeared. They blinked and looked up, seeing a teetering tower of plates next to Allen. "My my, " the earl said, "This is probably because of the innocence. " he conducted and the akuma maids brang more food.

They all finished their fill and left the table, leaving Allen with the Millennium Earl. "Allen-kun, I'll show you to your room." The earl then picked Allen up and brought his to the hallways and turned left, right, right, left and they reached a room with a black door. The Earl put Allen on the floor and opend the door, ushering Allen in, "Sleep well, Allen. You need to be ready for tomorrow." He said and closed the door after Allen was comfortable in his black bed.

Allen slept well, for the first time in years and hoped that he wouldn't loose this family too.

~linebreak~

**Sorry this one is so tiny! I a lot on my mind now. **


End file.
